Inuyasha Meets the Sharpie
by butthead24
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha encounters a Sharpie on his quest for ramen?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello.. this is my first time writing a story for fanfiction... I was working on a couple other Inuyasha fanfics but I never finished them ) I started working the fanfics when I read a whole mess of the other ones over summer... they inspired me to.. uhh write P have fun reading it!

Inuyasha Meets the Sharpie

It was a sunny day, nice to playing outside, and a certain hanyou; miko, kitsune, houshi, and taijiya slayer were on a picnic through the Inuyasha Forest.

"This is good Kagome! I like this octopuses!" cried the little kitsune, Shippo.

"Yeah, Kagome, where'd you learn to cook like this?" praised Sango.  
"Kagome's food is always good. Thank you for considering to bring this pleasant meal to us." Smiled Miroku.

But one decided to stand out and take a turn for the worst. "Oi, wench, not your cooking again! Don't you have any ramen?" a silver-haired hanyou gave a curious gaze towards the miko. What he didn't notice was that she was beginning to fume. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Inuyasha added, "Ugh. Eww…. You sure this is edible?" with a disgusted face, towards her best meal, her egg omelets.

"Inuyasha! Jeez, you never appreciate any of my cooking do you? I spent a long time preparing all this for you, and all you could ask is for the ramen! You could at least show some gratitude! I don't even know what to—SIT!" Kagome screamed, and huffed.

The rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed the dangerous purple, and within seconds worked it's magic. BAM! With his face eating dirt where he couldn't insult her cooking, Kagome was satisfied. Shippo snickered while Inuyasha slowly waited for the spell to wear off, and he stood up again. "What the hell? All I did was ask if you had any ramen, you didn't need to sit me!"

"Ha… I knew it! You don't even know why I'm mad at you. For once, couldn't you just appreciate my cooking?" Kagome glared at him.

"Well I want ramen! Where the heck did you hide all of it? I haven't had of it ever since…. Uhhh… ummm… wait… let me think… OH yeah! A while! I haven't had any in a while! You kept all the good things away from me!" Inuyasha shot back.

"The good things? If you call ramen good, then what do you call that omelet? Crap?" Kagome sneered back. But what she didn't expect was for him to agree… which, of course, being Inuyasha, he did.

"Yea. So where's the ramen?"

"Ugh! I can't believe you! You know what! Since you love your ramen so much, I'm going back home to get it. And don't be surprised if I don't come back for WEEKS because I'm going to get a LOT of it!" Inuyasha noticed emphasize on the 'LOT' of ramen, and his mouth started to water.

"Okay… oh wait. Your not going home for weeks… come back tomorrow! Or else I'm going to get you!" Inuyasha warned. With a secret after thought to himself, if she didn't come back within tomorrow he'd miss her… not to mention the ramen.

"WHATEVER! BYE!" And with that, Kagome left, stomping her way on the rocky road, heading towards Kaede's village.

Inuyasha turned around to see Shippo, Sango, and Miroku munching on watermelon. "Hey Inuyasha, are you just going to let her go like that?" Miroku questioned.

"Mmhmm.. I want ramen. She didn't give me any for a long time."

"Baka! Don't you realize she just left? And I don't think she's going to bring you back any ramen, because she seems really mad…" Shippo gave Inuyasha a meaningful look. "You better call her back. You know she doesn't really want to go and she's only leaving because she's mad at you? Seriously Inuyasha, I'm a kid and I understand."

"Huh? What? She's leaving!" Inuyasha put on a thoughtful expression, and thought about what she just said. "Oh god. Your right…" he left and ran after her.

--Inuyasha's Point of View--

'No… not again. Kagome keeps leaving, without me even knowing. What's sad is that this time I actually let her go… doesn't she know that I can't do anything without her here around me. But she still leaves. I guess I don't blame her. But I'm really starving and I can't help but to be honest that her cooking sucks. Note to self; don't actually tell it to her. I wonder if I really screwed up this time… ill catch up to her. Her scent doesn't seem to go far. I got it! How about I go get her bag for her… I wonder if she would leave then. Oh well if she does then she will return in a couple of days… NO! A couple of days is too long for me to be with out Kagome… -sigh- She's everything to me, but then she also makes everything difficult for me…'

I contemplated while running the trail back to Kaede's village. I could smell her scent not too far away, and decided to go with my plan and retrieve her bag for her. Damnit, I don't know how she does it. Its not that heavy compared to all the other many things I've been through, but that bag still is heavy. I walked up to the hut that we all were staying at, where I knew her bag were still there, when I realize that Kagome was still in the forest walking. Perfect. I walked towards the door, when I started wondering why I didn't argue with her to stay like I'd usually do. Oh wait. Yeah that's right, I didn't even know she was leaving until that kitsune told me… since when he got so smart? Also… I was having too many thoughts about ramen at the time to think straight. THAT'S IT! RAMEN!

I suddenly got another idea, and I remembered that Kagome always keep some spare bowls of ramen so in case of emergencies or anything, we have food. Those never get eaten, no matter now many times I begged her… I even let her tweaked my ear once, but then she tricked me into forgetting about the ramen…god her hands are so great… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! If I get a hold of her bag... RAMEN!

With renewed enthusiasm, I approached the hut even faster to carry out my new plans. When I entered the room, I could smell her wondrous scent… Kagome's scent, her own special scent. (There were the smelly and sweaty monk's and kitsune's, and I could Sango's fuchsia smell, but let's pretend those aren't there). The smell wafted its way around the room, and intoxicated me for a moment. For a bit, I almost forgot about my ingenious plan, but snapped out of it just in time. Oh god, if only that girl knew what she does to me every time… SNAP OUT OF IT! So I walked over to her bag, I poked around before I actually opened it. Kagome has warned me so many times not to go through her stuff… I'm afraid of what would happen if she did find me here… I took a sniff to check how far she was away from me, and confirmed I'm safe. Okay, if I have to do this, I gotta do it fast or else… -shudders- I opened the front flap, and lucky first try. I found the treasure. Kagome's ramen, which has been kept away from me for too long. I know I can't make them as good as she could, but it'd work. So I took the ramen, and hide it behind some of fire logs. I made mental notes to come back there later. But just as I was about to put whatever I didn't need back into her bag… I found a small gray skinny thing about the size of my middle finger, with a black top thing. Whatever it is, it seemed interesting…

--First time...so how you think, guys? More?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: hehe… I guess you guys liked it : anyways.. I forgot the disclaimer cuz I was so fast to post it last time.

Disclaimer: nope… I don't own Inuyasha… But I do own a Sharpie that me sick, and inspired me to write this story …yes, a Sharpie inspired me to write. Strange as it is, its true :

Inuyasha Meets the Sharpie

Chapter Two

Munch, munch. "Hey Miroku… you think anything's happening right now?" Sango wiped the drop of watermelon juice that was threatening to fall onto her pink and green kimono.

Munch, munch, spit. "What do you mean, Sango?" he replied.

"Of course, she means Inuyasha and Kagome…" Shippo answered. "Damn, is it just me or Inuyasha and Miroku even dumber then me? They don't get anything while I do…" Shippo thought with a proud look on his face.

"Oh, those two." Miroku laughed. "With those two, their fights end just as quickly as they begin." He laughed again, imagining Inuyasha in a 6-foot pit with an enraged Kagome. But then something happened and then he had an image of a VERY angry Sango holding the Hiraikotsu over her head, threatening to crash it down VERY hard, and his laughing ceased immediately.

"Hmm? What's wrong, houshi-sama?" questioned Sango. Miroku was acting very strangely... first he was laughing and now he has a look of terror on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh what?" Miroku snapped back from his thoughts. "Oh nothing."

Shippo observed the two with dripping watermelon juice on his chin. "I wonder if Inuyasha can get Kagome to stay…"

Meanwhile with Inuyasha

While holding Kagome's backpack, Inuyasha though of the consequences that should follow if he would do so as open it. But then again, he thought, "To hell with her!" and his following actions defy all sensible thinking. Well, all that is what lead to now holding the long stick thing marked "Sharpie." Well... who knows what the hell a "Sharpie" can do. And who knows whether or not it's dangerous. For all inuyasha knows, it could be a threat to the feudal era! So now, he throws the Sharpie down, yanks out Tetsusaiga, and shouts Kaze no Kizu! The Sharpie cap falls off, and then… intense silence from the vengeful Sharpie and the retreating Inuyasha. It takes him a while, but finally inuyasha figures out that the Sharpie is no enemy… but little does he know what troubles it could create for him. As he approaches when he finally notices its not attacking (why didn't he just think that Kagome would never bring anything dangerous in the first place. Err, that is to say, anything dangerous to HER… Inuyasha really is just a whole different story.) and picks it up once again. He studied it from different angles, and examined everything. The top of the "Sharpie" falls off. The thing is mostly gray, and the black part is soft. It smells… oh yes it smells. Inuyasha inhaled the scent of this lovely thing, and tried to savor it. When he found he couldn't, he inhaled it again… and again… and again. Little does he know that this thing that killing oxygen and messing his brain cells, killing off the last piece of sense he had left in his thick little noggin.

Oh and sorry I take a million years to update.. im sorta lazy, as anyone who knows me can tell.. I promise ill try to update faster, and this is my somewhat christmas gift to all of you butts.. I know its not a wonderful gift or anything but it's the best I can manage on short notice.. HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: hehe all your reviews made me smile.. yees.. sorry for not updating for a while, its either do homework and then get annoyed by something, or go and watching Inuyasha and then forget what everything else is… and instead of sitting on my butt all day and watching more inuyasha, Ima update… if you cant watch inuyasha, might as well write about him, right? Right (:

Inuyasha Meets the Sharpie

Chapter Three

"Uhh...what the hell was that…" After a couple of minutes with his constant inhaling, the affects of the Sharpie were beginning to take place. Inuyasha might be a hanyou, but his senses were slowly starting to dull and he got dizzy. Even after suffering the affects for minutes, he can still sense danger when its coming, and nothing is more dangerous then Kagome when she's mad… unless Kagome leaving….

Inuyasha's brain was already starting to turn into mush, but took the last of his brain cells to order his body to put the cap back on and throw everything into her backpack again. He stood up, or more like lugged himself to get off the ground and return the bag to Kagome. But his original plans were out the door now, because he cant even remember them. He took a look at the bag he was holding, "Where the hell's that wench… she left her stupid bag here…" and staggered to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you think everything's going okay? I don't hear Kagome sitting Inuyasha…" wondered Sango, while munching on some "pot-a-toe chicks" or something like that.

Reaching into the bag for more, Shippo replied, "He probably gave her back the bag…"

The monk laughed. "Wonder if he knows about her secret stash in there. She told me not to say anything to him, or else we wouldn't have any emergency food."

"Uh oh. He can smell it though. And since he did fought with her about ramen, we never know what's he's going to do." Sango glared towards the opening of the forest in the direction of which he left, as if he were there. "That baka... he better not piss Kagome off more." She was arguing with herself on whether she should go check on the hanyou, or she whether she should stay. "They might be having a moment, wouldn't wanna spoil that. but then again, they could be arguing again. Gah, what should I do.." she pondered out loud, completely oblivious to the weird stares that she got from the monk and kit.

"Sango… are you alright?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah Sango, you should eat more of these 'pot-of-chips' Kagome brought, they taste awesome." Shippo offered.

"Uhhh… hey Shippo. I got a job for you." Sango thought it might just be safer to send the kitsune rather then herself to go and check on those two.

"Oh really! What is it!" The kit's face was obvious excitement, to feel that he could help out around.

"Do me a favor, and check on Inuyasha. I wonder what's taking him so long, and see if he screwed up and made Kagome even more mad. But… do it quietly, like that book Kagome showed you, where they hid in the bushes. Just don't let Inuyasha find out your there, check on him really quick and return right away, okay?" Sango smiled brightly, and gave him a push towards the village.

"Umm, Sango? Isn't that called stalking?"

" -- Just go."

This time, the monk spoke with a slightly lecherous grin, "Sango, in the book you were just talking about. Did the people hiding in the bushes get a good view of what they wanted to see?"

"They followed the guy pretty good, if that's what your asking." Sango replied without much thought.

"Oh that's good. You think Kagome would lend me this book? I think I could be interested in it… it might contain useful lessons." the lecherous grin broke out more.

"Sure… if she's still here." It took a while for the words to completely sink in on why Miroku wanted the book. For his peeping, or as he says "watching over them." She was just about to turn around and yell at him, and on time too because his hand was just about centimeters away from her butt, ready to claim its lovely prize. This enraged the demon taijiya even more, and a –SLAP- could be heard through out the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll update as soon as I can, I got the other chapter somewhat started. Damn, compared to most of the other stories I read are so much longer then mine.. ooh and my birthdays january 24... so fast (:


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha Meets The Sharpie

Chapter Four

Shippo walked to the clearing where the huts were, and he could smell that Inuyasha was close by. But then, Shippo also caught whiffs of an awful and unfamiliar smell. He held his nose up in disgust, and started to crawl as silently as he could towards the huts, without being caught by Inuyasha. He shuddered to think what would happen if Inuyasha happen to see him here, and if Kagome was around. Ouch! The little kitsune got goosebumps just thinking about it.

From where he was, he could see Inuyasha, and the causing of the awful smell. "Probably something from Kagome's backpack… WAIT! If Kagome's backpack is still here, that means that she hasn't left yet!" and in excitement of Kagome's presence still around, Shippo forgot all about the storybook and bolted out of the bushes.

"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?"

"What's a Ka-cloo-meh?" Inuyashas voice was slurred, and he wasn't standing up straight. And what does he mean by whats a Ka-clo-me?"

"Inuyasha… are you alright? Kagome. You know, the one you just pissed off a while ago." Shippo stared intently at Inuyasha, watching him sway back and forth, and to his surprise, Inuyasha started to giggle. (Giggle along with him as you imagine it).

"heh heh heh .. her.. hahhahhah.." Inuyasha staggered to Shippo, and Shippo backed up. But soon, he ran out of room to back up and was back to back with the bushes he was hiding in just a moment ago. "Wh-wha-Wha-what the heck are you doing inuyasha? Stop!"

But of course, Inuyasha continued his way and approached. He picked up Shippo, and gave him a hug. "You know... your not as stupid a kit as I thought… hah.."

Shippo immediately thought that Inuyasha has gone crazy. He was sure never in a million years, that INUYASHA would give him a hug. But the kit got the usual Inuyasha-ness as soon as the hug turned deadly and Inuyasha was more like… squeezing. Shippo struggled to get out of Inuyasha's deadly hold, and when he couldn't take it anymore… he did the only that can get Inuyasha to stop doing anything.

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice rang out throughout the forest, calling for its savior.  
-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was going to retrieve her things before she left back home, when she could hear Shippo's voice calling to her. And from the tone of his voice, it sounded as if Inuyasha was near and torturing the poor kid. She took off in the direction of the voice, which happened to be the exact direction she was going in.

------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was squeezing Shippo pretty hard, and as soon as he heard him yell out for Kagome, he let go. "Damn, this kid is loud." The hanyou let out a big yawn, and then patted the kit on the head. "Oh, don't worry, until Kapome comes here, I'll take good care of you… and he reached out for Shippo once again. But Shippo knew better, the second time around, Inuyasha was just not going to let go. So he ran. And ran.

Soon, he knew he was a distance away from Inuyasha, and stopped running. That's when Kagome ran into HIM. With the fact that Shippo being small, Kagome didn't see him, AND her being clumsy, of course she tripped and fell over Shippo. He managed to remain harmless, but she fell and scraped her knee. (Hey… that's a better way to scrape your knee then me, falling over nothing in front of all my friends and ripping the knee of my jeans. BUT since everyone's got their jeans like that, I blend in xD).

------------------------------------------------------

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS… THEY MADE MY BIRTHDAY…I know this is REALLY SHORT, but I swear I'll try to get the next chapter up fast. Okay, and maybe this chapter's a bit …boring. But sorry, for some reason I can barely type right now, my hand is like frozen stiff. Inuyasha and Kagome would come across each other.. soon… Oh yeah, Chinese New Years is told.. Chuc mung nam moi (that's happy new years in Vietnamese) pssst… can you buttheads guess how old I am (:


End file.
